DeGrassi:The Better Generation
by SpencerNAshley4Ever
Summary: DeGrassi...the new and emproved way...more action and more conflicts & fights....R&R I need 3 reviews to keep it going


Lizzie Anice: This is my first Degrassi fic.

Amme: I've never heard of it, but I'm gonna help with her Grass thingy.

Lizzie: It's _De_grassi.

Amme: Fine, it's The Grassy.

Lizzie: Grrrr….

Amme: De…Gra…Ssi?

Lizzie: Good! Now put it together!

Amme: Degrassi?

Lizzie: YAY!! SHE DID IT!! Okay, now that's over with, here's the fic. Oh, by the way, if I don't start the story off in the greatest ways then I'm sorry, I just don't know a good way to start stories. Thanks!!

CHAPTER ONE: The Major Breakout

"Emma, what are you doing here? I thought you said that you didn't want to be friends with me," stated Manny. She looked over at Emma who was now looking around the street.

"Good, nobody's here, Manny can you come outside for a bit?"

"Sure, I guess, why?"

"I need to talk to you Manny." Emma said calmly, though her anger rising.

"Ok, Em calm down… you're going to be ok," Manny was trying to calm down Emma who seemed like she was going to blow any second.

"Manny how could you do this to me? How could you?" Emma was no going about in a furious matter.

"How could I do what, Emma?" Manny was confused.

"How could you go out and tell everybody that I like ----?" Emma was sure not to say that persons name again because she didn't want to take the chance of somebody else hearing it too.

"Em… I didn't tell anybody I swear, why would I do that? Even though you aren't my friend anymore, that doesn't mean that I am going to go out and tell all of your secrets." Manny stood astounded that Emma would accuse her of such a thing.

"Yes you did, who else could have done it? You wanted to get back at me for not being your friend anymore, so you spread that rumor like wildfire!" Emma was at the shouting point now.

"Well I don't know who could have told Emma, but I didn't."

"MANNY!! Nobody else could've told…you are the only one that I told. So how do you explain that? Huh?" Emma was now practically screaming at Manny at this point.

"Well maybe somebody over heard us and told, I don't know Emma, I'm not the genius here!" Manny was getting upset and almost to the point of breaking into tears.

"Don't give me that. You were my closest friend, I told you everything!"

"Then that means that you _do _like him?"

"SHUT UP!" Emma shouted, throwing a punch at Manny.

Now we all know Manny and we know that she is not going to take that and just let somebody punch her and do nothing about it. So she looked at Emma like "oh it's on girl" and threw her up against the side of the apartment building. Emma looked furious as she got herself off of the wall and walked straight up to Manny and started throwing punches left and right. Manny wanted a more "girly" way to fight, so she grabbed a hold of Emma's hair, pulling it downward making her fall on the ground. Then quickly without thinking Manny looked around and she looked up and had an idea. So she ran up to the roof, of course with Emma trailing right behind her. Manny couldn't outrun Emma, so she was pulled down. By now people had noticed a cat fight going on and they were screaming "CAT FIGHT!" and crowding around the apartment building which they were fighting on.

Emma hit Manny right in the mouth. Manny felt her lip swell up instantly. Manny, in a fit of rage, pushed Emma off the roof. There were various people screaming at the sight of Emma falling from three stories. Other people ran to get help, others just ran.

BAM! Emma smashed into the ground. Knowing that Manny just hurt her old best friend, she ran down the stairs to check on her. (A/N: SUCH a good friend to push her off the building then checks to see if she's okay!) One of the people who ran to get someone got Toby. Toby was sprinting towards Emma's body.

"Emma!" He cried. "Are you alright? Say something!"

All Emma could do was moan.

THE END!

Amme: Awww…. Poor Emma!

Lizzie: That's sad.

Amme: And WHY is this called The Grass Thingy again? It has NOTHING to do with grass!

Lizzie: IT'S DEGRASSI FOR THE LAST TIME!!! ((Lizzie smiles and gives Amme a look of "get it right")) and plus it's named that because that's what the schools name is. I know a weird name for a school, but don't ask me.

Amme: Okay, why is it named that? I can see the founder now: Problem The-Grass-Thingy.

Lizzie: I don't get that.

Amme: Problem is his first name since he has a last name like The Grass Thingy.

Lizzie: Alright-ey then!

Amme: I'm bored now. Can they just review?

Lizzie: Sure. Review please! I need three reviews before I continue so you can see what happens!

Amme: And if you don't review we're gonna delete the fic!!! HAHAHAHAHA!

Lizzie: Don't do that again.

Amme: Fine.

Lizzie: I think what she is trying to say is just R&R!


End file.
